What's Dead Should Stay Dead
by Gaudete
Summary: Sam killed the love of his life while under a spell three years ago. Everyday he suffers the loss, but Dean's not going to let his brother suffer any more. He has a plan to get her back and it may just be the downfall of them all.
1. The Darkness

**Title: ** What's Dead Should Stay Dead

**Rating: **K+ (language, violence, mild sexual references)

**Summary: (AU) **A darkness took hold of Sam and now free from it his actions have consequences. As Sam struggles to keep on fighting in a world where he's lost his true love Dean vows to bring his brother peace while unbeknown to them Sam's lover is alive and struggles with who she is.

**Authors note: **This story came about a while ago and was just waiting for a snow day to get going…well we've had plenty of snow days now so time to get going. Dean is in a relationship with Tessa, no slash involved (read Good Enough for that) just brotherly love. The summary of each chapter will be posted at the beginning of each as will the rating. Original female character who Sam once had a relationship with.

* * *

The kingdom of Westfield – April 4

Vesta simply stared up at the dark ceiling, sleep unable to embrace her. Two weeks and she would be queen and the only thing running through her mind was, _what the hell?_ How had it come this far? She no longer remembered who she was or where she was from. Nearly three years ago she had washed up on the banks of a small stream in the kingdom of Westfield. Woken up in an abbey with no memory of her life before, she couldn't even tell the Monks her name. Father Darius had chosen Vesta and it was good enough, especially since her abilities had come out. In those two and a half years she had mastered her fire ability, won the heart of the people by banishing supernatural creatures from their towns – a feat she had no idea how she managed, earned the trust of the Monks and the affection of the king…so life should be all sunshine and puppies. But how the holy hell could her life be like that when major questions about her life were unanswered? Who was she _really? _Where was she from? Why did she wind up washed upon Westfield's shore? But the most critical question in her mind was _why hadn't any come looking for her?_ Was she that wretched? What had she done to deserve to be abandoned?

That was a selfish question to ask herself. She was welcomed and loved now and that should be enough – but without knowing her past it just wasn't. She went back and forth between being angry and being sad and during those mood swings somehow sleep took her.

_There was a swollen river and she was standing beside it contemplating her new life as she looked into the debris filled, muddy river. And Vesta knew that this was an anxiety dream caused by the recent engagement. All her dreams in time of stress involved this same swollen river and the same tall young man with green eyes and messy hair shoving her in. But yet she contemplated and waited for him to shove her in…she couldn't fight him. She knew that the man in her dreams was connected to her, but she didn't remember his name and when she woke up wouldn't remember his face. Sometimes she had woken up, in the first few days in Westfield screaming the name, "Sam", but it was such a common name and meant nothing but to create a feeling of fear and sadness inside her. Vesta heard him getting closer. In a few seconds his large hands would shove her in and the muddy water would sweep her away…away to her new home and her new love…so it wasn't all bad…but to be cast aside…

* * *

_The north kingdom of Lawrence – April 4

_He was tired of the rain and not only was he tired of the rain but he was angry, very angry. Angry at the rain, at Dean, at Abigail, and Bobby, and Missouri – basically at every last god damned person and thing around him! Feeding off his anger he walked quicker along the fast flowing river. He could see figures standing at the edge and recognized them as those that he loved. One by one he shoved them into the raging, muddy river. He didn't regret it, watching them all sink under the debris filled water never coming up again. Hell it appeased his anger! No there was no one telling him what to do, how to act, what was best for his kingdom. Everyone who had ever questioned him, challenged him were gone and he saw himself smiling._

Sam woke up from the dream much as he always did; cold, heart aching, mind fearing he had killed everyone he loved. In reality he had only killed one of his loves, though he had nearly killed his brother, Missouri, Bobby, and Tessa and wrecked his kingdom during the "darkness" as it was now known in Lawrence. Nearly three years had passed and the dream never went away. Tonight it was a hell of a lot more vivid and the imploring look in Abigail's eyes, that was new. Before she looked at him in horror, tonight it was questioning, imploring, silently begging him for something he could no longer give. Three years of grief and guilt and trying his damnedest to put back the pieces that had fallen during his weakness had taken a toll on the hunter. The kingdom had forgiven him, eventually Dean and Bobby too but he never forgave himself. Rolling over he knew he was alone in the bed but sometimes he just hoped. Of course her side was long cold never to be warmed by her body again…and it was his fault. He made his present advisor sleep in separate chambers from him, though the woman bitched and moaned about it constantly. Abigail and he were bonded as children and then the darkness had come and severed the bind, though Missouri and her Coven insisted it could never truly break, he no longer believed in that small miracle.

His hand reached out to trace the spot where she would always sleep when not firmly embraced in his arms. The emptiness was devastating and clutching her pillows he screamed into them! Then the tears came! Followed immediately by Dean, who was followed by Sam's latest advisor.

Sam knew Dean would come, he always had and that was the only comfort he ever got now. The gentle hand of his brother on his back telling him it was just a dream and that it's going to be ok…if only he could find the heart to believe. Thank god he still had Dean even though he had banished him during the darkness. Dean would never leave him, then again Abigail didn't leave him on her own freewill. No, Sam Winchester had shoved her into a swollen river and watched as she washed downstream within the muddy, debris filled water.

"Sam, it's ok," Dean's voice was deep and soothing. His hands never leaving the gently massaging motions on his brother's back. He knew what Sam dreamed, he knew the pain and agony his brother suffered and he would give anything to take it on himself and free Sam of the guilt. Sam wasn't in his right mind when he did those nasty things, yet he had to take the consequences. And he was, so help him he was and he was making amends but Sam just couldn't stop beating himself up over Abigail.

"She would have forgiven you by now Sam," he said. He knew he had touched on a sensitive subject. "She loved you, even if…" Dean had never backed down from what Sam did during the darkness. He still hadn't forgiven his baby brother of everything. "Abigail would want you to pull yourself together and fight for the kingdom. I want you to pull yourself together and fight."

Sam snapped at his brother. What the hell gave Dean the right to tell _him_ how Abigail would feel? Dean had Tessa as his advisor, he had had Abigail. Not even Lori, his new advisor could stop the fight between the brothers. But Dean held his own and a few minutes later Sam was sobbing in his brother's arms.

"I promise Sammy, it will be ok." Dean knew he would start today trying to find out where Abigail's body washed up. To give Sam closure might be what was needed to begin to heal his baby brother. They had searched before with no luck, but they had only searched in Lawrence and Sam had to deal with the aftermath of the darkness first. There were at least three more kingdoms outside the borders to look in, all along the Impala River and its tributaries. Dean would find peace for his brother.

* * *

Thank you for reading. TBC.


	2. New Life

Sorry it took so long for an update - this story is being difficult and I've scrapped whole sections. Enjoy.

Rating: M (language)

* * *

Kingdom of Westfield – April 11

Well this was freaking great Dean thought to himself as he struggled with the heavy chains around his wrists. "Just freaking awesome," he shouted to no one! He was left alone in the dungeon with nothing to do but think where it went wrong.

Usually Dean winged it, just went with the first thought or things in front of him and it usually worked out – and for the most part as well as luck ran for Winchesters. However this _well_ thought out plan had quickly gone sideways and then downward spiraled out of his control from the moment he left south Lawrence.

Since he had decided to find out what happened to Abigail he had poured over maps of the river and where it flowed. With Bobby and Tessa's help they had come to the conclusion that the kingdom of Westfield would be the place to start looking. Westfield being the most logical place for a body to wash up if it was shoved into the Impala River in north Lawrence as Abigail was. Tessa had tried to get him to tell Sam the truth about what he was doing. She said he deserved to know that someone was searching for her but Dean disagreed. Sam was a walking hulk of guilt and emotions that put any teenager to shame so the farther he was away from all the things that could go wrong in this search the better. So he had put Tessa in charge of south Lawrence, lied to Sam about having to settle a dispute between some villagers near the Lawrence/Westfield border, and went on his merry way with a plan and a few bucks in his pocket.

The first part of his plan was to find the location of where she might have washed up, which was easy since there was a miller's damn right across the border. That would stop a body from washing down the river. He walked to the miller's house, trying to calm his nerves. His search was probably getting ready to come to an end. Talking to the miller and his family however he learned that indeed a woman had washed up near the damn three years ago and they had taken her to the Abbey to Father Darius. So that was his next stop and that's probably where and when Dean's well thought out plan began to go sideways. Instead of telling the Father the truth he had lied and told him he was an agent hired by Abigail's family to find the body and once they learned that she was alive, well he wanted to know where she was; all for the grieving family of course. Dean should have realized that the good Father wasn't buying his story but he did what he had to do. He was glad Sam wasn't there, the story Darius told of Abigail, now called Vesta, would have crushed his brother. Though the lack of memory could work to his favor, he had to find her first and the good Father wasn't going to be helpful. So he continued into the heart of Westfield.

He had barely gotten inside the walls when he saw the public notices of the Royal Wedding of the Century and on the flyer was a familiar face staring back at him. Looking back on it he should have realized that it being so easy to find Abigail signaled that things were going to go to hell in a handbasket at express speed – but he was too focused on easing this brother's pain to heed the warning signs. So he had used his hunting skills to locate and follow her for a day, which ironically was the day of her 22nd birthday. Dean watched her exorcise a demon, use her natural born ability to douse a fire, and all while wearing a gaudy ivory gown. The sun was setting when he finally had a chance to get close enough to her to talk to her, but then the guards assigned to protect her had grabbed him, charged him with threatening the queen, and unceremoniously thrown into Westfield's dungeon. All the while Abigail was unaware that any of this had happened. Ignorance was not bliss, Dean thought to himself as he struggled to pick the locks on his wrist chains.

The door to his cell opened and a big, nasty looking man walked in followed by a small imp like figure wheeling a tray of nasty looking torture equipment.

Oh hell he said to himself as the door closed and he was alone with McNasty and his tools. Luckily the left wrist chain was picked and dropped to the floor. Working faster, he almost had the other picked when the first blow of McNasty's fist shattered his jaw. This was not going to end well.

* * *

To say the day had been eventful would be an understatement. She had woken up with the tattoo on her shoulder hurting like a bitch and the day had just gone downhill from there. Her abilities were all over the place causing havoc in the castle and now she was in her wedding dress confronting the tailor who was possessed by some black eyed bitch!

"Deus, et Pater Domini nostri Jesu Christi, invoco nomen sanctum tuum, et clementiam tuam supplex exposco: ut adversus hunc, et omnem immundum spiritum, qui vexat hoc plasma tuum" Vesta was doing the ritual perfectly however the demon inside the tailor wasn't smoking out, which created a whole new problem…especially when the demon bastard started to try to get into her head.

"I figured a Winchester whore would be able to do better than that," the tailor spit at here with his black eyes glaring. "Guess that's why Sam got tired of you. You pathetic little excuse for a hunter! Do you think that he regrets what he did? No, as we speak he's fucking his new advisor. Cute long legged blonde thing, so much prettier than you."

"Mihi auxilium prestare igneris. Per eumdem Dominum. Amen. Exorcizo te, immundissime spiritus, omnis incursion adversarii…" she continued. It was working now, the demon was in pain.

"Have no idea what you're talking about bitch," Vesta said as she picked up where she left off with the exorcism.

The demon was in pain and was beginning to smoke out but he wasn't done yet. "You think your king wants you because he loves you," the demon smirked and violently heaved up.

Why the hell was this thing fighting so much, she wondered? And where was Darius? He should be here by now with the holy water. Vesta continued the ritual, adding her own unique ability into the mix, though she didn't want to hurt the tailor's body – he was after all making the final fitting of her dress today.

"The king wants your abilities just as badly as the Winchesters. They are coming for you and when they find you do you think just because you fucked the youngest means they won't torture you? You are a freak. They will come for you and…"

From behind her Darius threw a bucket of holy water on the tailor and the demon finally smoked out and disappeared back into Hell. The poor tailor collapsed into the floor and Father Darius went to check for signs of life.

Looking up at Vesta he sighed, "He's alive but he's going to take a while to recover. What nonsense was he spewing?"

"You know how they like to get inside your head. I could feel him scratching away at me but he couldn't get inside."

"They never can," Darius said as he helped the tailor up and placed him on his bed. "It has to be that tattoo on your shoulder. I haven't been possessed again since I had the charm made on its design."

Vesta was in no mood for anything right now. Her wedding dress, which she was wearing for the fitting was covered in demon goo, the demon had said a few things that had gotten to her, and she was having inappropriate thoughts about the Father that was bent over the tailor. He wasn't much older than she was, however old that may be, at least in the low 20s and he was gorgeous. Her friend and savior when she arrived in Westfield three years ago, and so out of reach which probably made the inappropriate thoughts stronger.

Screams coming from outside brought her out of her thoughts! People were running down the street and there was thick, black smoke chasing them.

"The town's on fire," Darius said as he joined Vesta at the door!

"Stay with him. I'll take care of it," she said as she disappeared toward the smoke. Fire was her element, she thrived in it and could control it. If that was the ability that the demon was talking about then she was screwed because it was as much a part of her as breathing. There were a few other things she found that she could do recently but right now the tanners had caught fire and it was going to be ugly if she didn't get it out soon.

* * *

She was thankful to finally be back inside the castle and on her way to a shower and a nice dinner. Still in her wedding dress, which was now ruined, she walked into her bedchamber and fell onto the bed. And dreamed of laughing with someone tall, with green eyes and shaggy hair…who she vaguely remembered and then laughter turned into fear and she woke up with the tattoo on her shoulder hurting like a bitch! But a sound in the corner of the room got her attention and before she could use any of her abilities the man had a cloth up to her nose, was spouting some sort of binding spell, and then Vesta's world went black.

God Dean was sore, bruised and bloodied but he had the prize! He had Abigail in his arms! Now all he had to do was get her back to Lawrence…what could possibly go wrong? He laughed to himself at that thought as he worked his way out of the castle.

"Hold on a little longer Sammy. I'm bringing her back," he said to the night air. A silent promise to his little brother.


	3. Cave of Wards

Title: Cave of Wards

Rating: M (mild sexual reference, strong language)

Picks up from where Dean's great escape happens.

* * *

Kingdom of Lawrence – April 11

The sun's rays were slowly creeping through the curtains but Sam had already been awake since well before dawn. Today would have been Abigail's 22nd birthday, and the day that she came into her full powers. Her abilities would compliment his and strengthen the wards that his mother had put in place years ago. Today and May 2nd would be the culmination of what his beloved mother had intended all along. Mary knew how difficult the lives of hunters and rulers were and she wanted her sons taken care of because she knew she and their father would not be around forever. Being a powerful huntress and witch she had set wards and spelled them with her dying breath to respond to Sam and Dean, Tessa and Abigail. Together the 40 wards would keep Lawrence safe from magical attacks so her sons could focus on the creatures that haunted the night. Dean and Tessa's wards had already strengthened on their 22nd birthdays and this year was to begin a new era when his and Abby's wards solidified, protecting Lawrence from every magical and some non-magical assaults. Now the 10 wards that were connected to Abigail would fall out of use, exposing Lawrence to attack…and it was Sam's fault.

After Dean had pulled him from the Darkness, and once he had settled into the fact that he had to have another advisor because Abigail was never coming back Missouri had tried to undo Mary's magic and allow Lori, his new advisor, to be part of the wards. However, there was no undoing Mary's magic and now Lawrence would be exposed to elemental attacks. He might as well go check on the wards to see the damage he had done to his kingdom. Damn it just never ended for him! He was continuously fucking Lawrence up and all because he had fallen to the Darkness in his soul.

He looked to his side and saw Lori sound asleep – at least someone could sleep in his household. Last night had been the first time he had allowed her into his bed since she was unceremoniously assigned as his new advisor. Oh she had tried and tried to get him in bed but he had never allowed another to take what was rightfully Abigail's place. She would never be out of his thoughts or his life but he had to move on, as much as he fought against it. Last night Lori didn't even come close to the passion that Abigail and he had, but it was ok to have his dick thrusting into something other than his hand. He just wished he could have felt _anything_ with her. Even his imagination seemed to be in a rut with Lori in that he couldn't conjure up any images of Abigail. It was vanilla as it could be and he sighed still not ready to resign his life to this.

Lori woke to the sounds of Sam groaning and moaning in the shower. He was jerking off again and probably to the image of his precious Abigail. She felt jealous of the dead woman, she would never be good enough in Sam's eyes. She was nothing more than a warm body, and one he often ignored. At least he let her share his bed now, and that was only because she had managed to use a short lived love spell on him. It was a small step but progress. Now she knew that spells could be used, just they didn't last long. All she had to do was get pregnant with his child and she would go from advisor to princess. She would be set for life and then she could use her charms to make Lawrence _her _kingdom and have her child inherit the thrones. That thought was the only thing that kept her by his side…all she had to do was pretend a bit longer. She knew Sam would forever be dutiful to his child, he was raised right.

She heard Sam grunt now, knowing he was close to coming. What sent her jealously and anger over the edge was when "Abigail" tumbled from his mouth!

"Bastard," she thought to herself as she got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom door! Stupid mother fucker! She wasn't going to let Sam get by with treating her as second best, no she would bring the prince and the kingdom down if she had too but she was going to get Sam's full attention.

Sam relished the warm water running over him, it was spring but a chilly morning. His mind thought of Abigail as he ran the soap over his body and he began to get hard. He could allow himself this one fantasy couldn't he? If he was going to resign his life to Lori he was at least going to find some pleasure in it – even if it was by keeping Abigail's memory alive. He chose Abby's last birthday with him, her 19th. They finally managed to get out of bed in time to dress for the party he was hosting for her by late evening. His heart was speeding up as he thought about their bodies together and how powerful that union was. God he loved her so much! There would forever be a void inside him. He came hard, surprisingly hard and almost lost his balance. Trying to calm down he knew Lori was standing outside the shower. That was a quick way to kill his orgasmic high. She was just going to have to understand that today was sacred for him and that she needed to back the fuck off if she wanted to remain in his employment.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. Go see if breakfast is ready," he said wanting to get her out of the bathroom so he could get his towel.

He honestly was surprised to wake to find her beside him this morning. Had she drugged him? Probably, he wouldn't put anything past her. She was the most conniving woman he had ever met but she was a good advisor, because she was so conniving. He just had to stay one step ahead of her…and not allow her back into his bed. The last thing he wanted was to get her pregnant – that would be the end of him and his kingdom.

"Did you order Abigail around like you do me? Did you treat her like nothing more than a maid?"

That did it! The stress he was under, the pain and emptiness he felt consumed him!

"Abigail was my soulmate, my life, along with my brother. You will never, ever question me about her!" He wanted to say more to her but stopped himself. There was no need to add more fuel to the fire or ammunition that she could use against him later.

"I'm your advisor now Sam and you are stuck with me. So unless Abigail miraculously comes back from the grave I suggest you start treating me like an equal. I'm not going anywhere unless you want to shove me into a river."

Sam's powers took control for an instant but he let them go. He was trying to understand Lori, to be calm about the situation but she wasn't going to make it easy. Sam wanted to tell her to go to hell! To yell and scream and frighten her away and the only thing that made him stop was the searing pain in his chest, under the tattoo. He looked down in time to see the "AW" that stood for Abigail Winchester glowing. The tattoos had come when they were 13 and they were anti-demonic possession tats along with the initials of their soulmates in the other's blood below. Though Abigail was destined for Sam the significance of the tattoos created a stronger bond, one that couldn't be broken easily, and not at all by magic. The only thing that could break the bond is if one or the other stopped caring for the other. Not even death could extinguish the bond if the other died while loving.

Quickly grabbing a robe he slid it on and went to find Missouri. If it was glowing and burning then could it mean Abigail was still alive? Or was it because it was her 22nd birthday and something was happening in her absence? He didn't even pay attention to Lori as he pushed past her on his quest, his heart beating loudly in his ears. Did he dare to hope?

Sam had found Missouri, and Bobby at the Cave of Wards around noon. He didn't have to explain why he was searching for Missouri, she knew.

"Oh my," Missouri said softly as she examined the tattoo. "What time was this?"

"About 8-ish, the sun was up but I wasn't looking at a clock. What happened with the tattoo?" He was desperate to know.

"Well…I don't know what it means exactly but if I was a betting woman I would say Abigail is alive and on her way back to you. Your bond senses her and is calling out to her. It's found her but is having a hard time connecting."

"Why would it have a hard time?"

Missouri didn't know how to nicely put her next words. "Sam, you pushed her into a river, you tried to kill her and thought you succeeded. I fear that betrayal destroyed her bond with you. Or sometime during the time she is away your initials got broken on her tattoo. However it happened her bond with your isn't there."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means just what I said Sam. She's alive but she has no connection with you, and by that she has no connection with Lawrence or anyone of us. It's as if she has forgotten us, and she probably has. It's not going to be easy Sam finding her or getting the bond back."

"But it can be mended?"

"You got to find her first. Then once I see her I'll know if it can be fixed or not. Now go get some clothes on first boy. I'll meet you here toward midnight. Hopefully by then I'll be able to keep her wards active."

Sam forgot that he had just slipped a robe on in his search for Missouri. Slightly embarrassed he returned to the castle, avoiding Lori and got dressed. His mind was processing what Missouri had said about Abigail being alive and the broken bond. He needed to see Dean but Dean was near the border dealing with some civilian stuff. Then reality came crashing down on Sam. Dean was supposed to be at the border but if he had been then the wards connecting with him would have been glowing stronger. They were weakly glowing which meant he was out of the kingdom.

"Son of a bitch!" A lot of things hit Sam at the same time. All the maps Dean had been looking at, the secrecy between him and Bobby when he had entered the room, the fact that Tessa had been avoiding him for the past few days. Dean had found Abigail!

* * *

Dean had managed to slip the castle, get past the guards that were patrolling the border but had encountered a rugaru just as he crossed into Lawrence. He was beaten and bloody and absolutely exhausted but damn it he wasn't going to give up! He had come too far to lie down and let some freaking rugaru eat him and Abigail! But the fight wasn't going well, he was too weak. Just as the creature got him down it burst into flames and rolled off him in agony! He looked up and saw that Abigail had woken up and his problem went from fighting the rugaru to handling a pissed off, fully charged elemental who had no idea of her past with him and who he had just kidnapped a week from her wedding.

"I can explain," he said with his hands up in the air showing he meant no harm.

"I'm sure you can," she said calmly.

The only reason she wasn't roasting his ass was that she had no idea where she was or how to get back to Westfield. Her situation was perilous, well the man that had kidnapped her was in more peril then she but that wasn't the main problem right now. There could be more creatures like the one she toasted and she still needed to get information out of the man so she could go home.

"Is there a safe place we can get to?" She offered him her hand to help him up. "You don't look so good and I have no idea where we are."

Dean knew her well, knew how she thought, and knew not to give her the information she was subtly seeking. She might not remember her home but damn it she was home! He had brought her home and besides being cautious around her powers he was going to make sure she stayed home!

"There's a cave about a quarter mile north of here. If we build a fire at the mouth we should be safe until morning."

Ok, so he wasn't going to give up the information quickly. There were several options available to her but she decided to follow the man for now. Learn what she could about the enemy and then strike when he least expected it. She had read that the men in Lawrence weren't known to be the brightest of the bunch and he was a man after all so maybe she could seduce him into a false sense of security.

"Lead the way," she said and every last hair on the back of Dean's neck stood up.

Yeah, she was definitely planning something and he wasn't going to like it. Oh well at least she didn't know that the cave was where the Coven lived and where the wards were and that once she was inside it the wards would respond to her and with a bit of luck would put everything back into place. He prayed to his mother that at least this would go right.

They could see the cave lit in the moonlight. It was almost midnight he thought and if he didn't get Abby to the wards before the last stroke of the 11th then they wouldn't be fortified. It was only dumb luck that he had found her when he did and that he had brought her back when he did. And luck wasn't something the Winchesters had so it had to be some divine intervention and he hoped it was his parents – if it was something else that could be trouble. Just as they were about to reach the cave something jumped out of the night and took Abigail down!

Dean heard the ripping of her dress and flesh and the screaming before the creature burst into flame. Immediately he grabbed her in his arms and ran toward the cave. The closer he got the more he could see from the torches that were illuminating from the cave now. Apparently the Coven had heard the screams and was coming to investigate. The light made the injuries to Abigail apparent to him – she wasn't looking good. Blood was spurting out of the wound on her chest and her stomach was shredded to ribbons, but somehow she was still alive. He prayed harder to his parents to make her ok, to let him get her to the wards, to let them heal her before she died. Just as he burst through the Coven he saw Sam. He had no time to deal with his brother, Abigail was close to death and he had to get her into the wards. Ritual called for Sam to take her inside wards and be with her when their powers went through her but there wasn't time. Screwing ritual Dean slid inside the wards just as the stroke of midnight began. He hoped he wasn't too late. A second later he felt Sam behind him.

"Please," was all Dean managed to implore to whatever deity was listening. Please for his brother, for the kingdom, for Abigail. He kept repeating 'please' as a bright light consumed all three.

* * *

TBC


	4. Westfield

Next part. No Sam or Dean but a new twist into Dean's kidnapping of Vesta/Abigail that will have devastating consequences.

* * *

Westfield – April 14

Eothain was an impatient man, he was king after all and wasn't use to not knowing what was going on and when it was happening. As ruler of Westfield since he was fourteen he hadn't had to wait for anything, everything was handed to him. He had spies in every village, puppets on every council, even eyes on the Abbey, he knew everything that was happening in his kingdom, except one. On his father's deathbed the old king had imparted sage advice to his young son, "You can't rule a kingdom successfully if you don't know about all its nuisances and secrets." Eothain knew a lot, but one secret was eluding him; well two if he thought about it – which he wasn't, but the main secret was where the hell had that rouge taken his queen? It was a waiting game and the king was getting tired of it! Three days ago the guards had arrested a man who had been following Vesta most of day.

The man was a sneaky bastard and the guards had a hell of a time taking him without her knowing that he, Eothain, had sent secret police to follow his beloved every move away from him. Once in the dungeon he had been prepared for torture, the king needed to know what the hell was going on, especially since the wedding was only a week away. But the man was good, he had managed to get out of the restraints, take out the dungeon master and his imp and get Vesta out of the castle without her using her power on him. No, the king thought to himself the man wasn't good he was unbelievably good, way too good to be just a commoner with a crush on his bride. Was he an assassin, military, not even human? Why did he want Vesta and where was she? He wondered who the man was working for, surly he would have heard something if it was an inside job. The only possible explanation was that he was an outsider, hired by god knew who to kidnap Vesta for whatever devious purpose they had planned. The only clue they had to the man's identity was that he had an identical tattoo as the future queen, only his was on his chest and the initials below it were TW, not SW as was on Vesta's, though the S had a been damaged sometime during her recovery in Westfield as a fresh scar marred it.

He had Darius and his monks researching everything they could about the tattoo, something that he had secretly had done when he first saw the lovely woman who would rule his heart. The tattoo stood out to him and he had to know what it meant. Vesta didn't have any memories of getting it. Hell the woman had no memories at all, and after the brutal trauma she suffered at some unknown asshole's hands he was glad she didn't remember anything! Brief research had yielded nothing useful so he dropped it, but now, seeing that it was on the man that kidnapped her he wondered if it was a mark of ownership or affiliation? Whatever it was it didn't matter unless it could identify the bastard who took her. She had been gone from his side to long and he was getting grumpy, no strike that he was falling into his old hateful ways without anyone acting as a rational foil to his moods.

He was short with the servants, brutal with his guards, snippy with his advisors, and struggling to care about the needs of his people. His pride was hurt by the brazen abduction of his queen from her own well guarded chamber at the castle. No one wounded the king's pride like that and lived! All leads had turned up nothing. The guards had lost them near the river, the trackers could find no trace of them north, south, east or west. It was as if they had simply vanished from the face of the kingdom…but that was not possible! After breaking a lot of heirlooms in his rage he calmed down enough to think and what he came up with really ate at him. What he needed to do next was go to the neighboring kingdoms seeking help. Kells, he was on friendly terms with, Thaila would be more difficult since they held a long standing feud between rulers, and Lawrence – well no one associated with Lawrence. It was a kingdom shrouded in mystery, ruled by a Hunter class, and protect by magic. Lawrence chose to remain reliant on itself instead of seeking out ties with other kingdoms. So now he had to get a delegation together to beseech the young princes, which were rumored to be ruthless and bloodthirsty, to help find the responsible person and bring Vesta back. Things were never easy.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a tug on his robe. "Eothain," the voice whispered, "when's Vesta coming home? We miss her."

Eothain looked down and saw Nip, and huddled close to him was Bochi, the children Vesta took as her own two years ago. Horrible tale it was, but they were safe now and his only physical link to Vesta. He tried to soothe them the best he could. He never thought himself father material, that was woman's work to take care of kids, but Vesta had opened his eyes. She had calmed his soul and he was going to get her back no matter how much blood had to be shed and how many kingdoms had to be ripped apart!

Picking up both small boys easily he said, "she'll be back soon." He clung to the children and walked down the hall toward the throne room where he had assembled his advisors, Father Darius, and a few trackers and bounty hunters.

"No ransom demand," his advisor Corey said to him as he entered the room with the boys. "Whoever is responsible either hasn't reached their destination or ransoming her was not their plan."

Corey was an oily haired man with a sharp nose and beady brown eyes. He gave Nip the creeps and the boy burrowed deeper into Eothain's arms.

"I don't believe she was kidnapped for a ransom," Eothain said. "They either took her for her powers or," he didn't want to say the rest but Father Darius completed his sentence.

"Or they took her because she belongs with them. We don't know her history Eothain but we did find out something about the tattoo." Father Darius knew what the tattoo did, a protection against demonic possession, he had an amulet made in its design for protection himself as more and more demons were walking among them.

"Out with it!" He screamed and the boys in his arms squirmed to get down. Once down they ran to Darius and folded themselves inside his robes.

Darius comforted the boys and took no heed of the king's outburst. "It prevents demonic possession and is commonly used by Hunters in their line of work. However we couldn't find an exact match in any books but the SW below it is probably initials, maybe to her real name or maybe to the man or woman she worked for?"

"Vesta was no Hunter," the king said impatiently. "She's too soft to be a bloodthirsty Hunter. More likely she would be a Hunter's target with her powers." The idea that his lovely, soft spoken queen was a Hunter was impossible! Maybe she was owned by a Hunter, which would make sense since the bastard tried to kill her. He would rip the son of a bitch to shreds when he caught up with him, but he was getting well ahead of himself!

"You have to keep an open mind my king," Darius started. "She may be a Hunter, or a Hunter's mate. We have to tread carefully with this Eothain. If legend is true we could have powerful enemies on our hands."

"She is no one's mate but mine," he screamed and his voice echoed throughout the castle! "_She belongs to me and I will find her_! End of discussion!"

Eothain rubbed his hand over his face. He honestly didn't mean to snap at Darius and scare the boys but his patience was wearing thin, he hadn't slept since she was taken, and he was feeling himself give back into the old ways, the darker ways.

"You majesty Hunters are from Lawrence. If they are as dangerous as the Father thinks then perhaps we should assemble a squadron to advance on the border. Show them we mean business," Corey said happy at the thought of war. Too long the king had been under that bitch's power of kindness and calmness. Eothain wasn't his bloody self since she had come into their lives and now she was out of it, even for a moment he had to take the opportunity to get the king back to his senses.

"No, we assemble a delegation to _talk _to the princes and seek their help. If that fails then we use force," Eothain said as he turned to speak to Darius.

"Take the boys to the Abbey. They'll be happier with you," he said to Darius. "Have your monks research everything about Lawrence, we leave tomorrow."

Darius nodded and walked out of the throne room with Nip and Bochi in tow. So far his plan had worked out well. He had the children with him and away from the king and his advisor. Not that the king would harm the children but the advisor knew as well as he that the boys were like Vesta, they had special powers that could be used for evil if in the wrong hands…and with the way the king was crumbling and the glint of violence in Corey's eyes it seemed like only a few days before he became the vile ruler he once was – then Heaven help them all.

* * *

TBC...Sam comes to terms with his past actions and gets his heart broken. Dean realizes his actions will probably send his baby brother over the edge...and there's nothing they can do.


	5. Waking Up is Hard to Do

It continues for better or worse...

* * *

Lawrence – April 15-16

Sam was antsy, very antsy. He hated waiting games and that was what he was forced to play. Being a hunter and a ruler time lost waiting meant death and destruction. Though he wasn't as brash as his brother, he wanted results and he wanted them yesterday. But this was all his fault so the only one he could be angry at was himself. He was still eat up with guilt, but he had done his duty, played his part and got his kingdom back on track though his personal life suffered. For the big reveal he had to be patient, Abigail was unconscious, had been for days and no one could tell him when or _if_ she would wake up. And when she woke up would she remember him? She had moved on with her life…and in some effect so had he. But he missed her like crazy and yearned to have her in his arms again. How absolutely fucking ironic it was that before the Darkness came the one place either of them could sleep was in each other's arms. Now Sam slept in a cold bed, alone most of the time and Abigail had apparently been sleeping in the warm arms of a king. A king who was on his way to Lawrence as he waited for Abby to wake up.

"Take it an hour at a time Sammy," his brother's voice shocked him out of his thoughts. "We got her inside the wards in time," Dean continued.

Sam looked behind him to his brother. Dean had also been injured when the werebeast attacked. Compound fracture in his arm and deep gashes on his back and chest which had to be tended to, and Tessa never left his side. That devotion to each other he envied it! He used to have it with Abigail but now…? What the hell did he have? His consort, his soulmate in a coma with amnesia if Dean was correct.

"You got her inside in time to heal her wounds," Sam said angrily! He was taking his frustration out on his older brother.

Even though Dean had risked his life to bring her back Sam couldn't shake the feeling that it would have been best, though not ideal, and not something he would ever get over, to believe she was dead. But Dean was devoted to Sam as no big brother in history ever was and he had once again done the seemingly impossible…though the mess left behind by his actions was going to be a bitch to clean up.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I sense a but coming," he said ignoring his brother's hissy-fit.

"But she's not waking up, the Coven can't communicate with her and you heard what the spirits said."

The spirits of their ancestors resided inside the wards as well as all the magic that protected Lawrence. They had been given a choice; well the ancestral spirits had offered Dean a choice since he was the one who placed Abigail inside the wards – breaking tradition. It should have been Sam holding her inside the protective wards but he had cocked that all to hell three years ago. Dean had to choose between healing Abigail or returning the bond she shared with Sam. It was one or the other and he had looked to Sam for the decision but it was already made. Sam had lost her once he wasn't going to do so again! The spirits were telling him that their bond was severed and he would have to fight to get it back…or there was a chance with her power at its height that she could heal on her own. It really wasn't much of a decision, if she died he permanently lost the bond and her, he just got her back thanks to Dean. Sam couldn't risk Abigail not healing, so really there was only one choice – heal her and they would work through the rest.

"Dude, trust her. She's going to wake up and when she does you'd better be ready Sammy. The woman I saw in Westfield isn't the Abigail you knew three years ago. She's powerful, more independent, and one hell of a fighter." Dean knew they were all in for a heap of trouble if she woke up in a foul mood.

Abigail was lost in a surreal landscape in her mind. She was talking to a very beautiful lady with blonde hair named Mary, and she recognized her, felt a connection to her but for a while had no idea why. Then slowly, over what she figured were a few days things became clear. Memories of her days in Lawrence came back to her, but they were only memories. There were no feeling or emotion attached to any of them. She knew she had been born in Lawrence, chosen from a young age to be the companion to the youngest prince, was bonded to the young man, guided him and lived with him side by side for years until that fateful day. But that was it, she knew his name, but she knew everyone now as the memories solidified – but she had no feelings toward any of them. Everything was just a hideous blank. In her memories she was smiling, they were smiling but there was nothing – just vast emptiness in her soul.

* * *

She could hear Dean, the one who had kidnapped her, the oldest Winchester, talking to Sam now as she became more aware of her physical surroundings. So she belonged in Lawrence, around these people, but that wasn't who she was anymore. She wasn't some pawn bound to a man who no longer loved her and who she no longer felt anything toward. She had a king who adored her, two boys who looked to her as a mother, and responsibility. Unfortunately the responsibilities were to Lawrence first, Westfield second…the blonde woman had made that fact very clear. She knew she was part of Lawrence and its people first but things change and if they wanted her to consider them first then they shouldn't have tossed her away and never come looking for her until she was about to begin a new life!

Responsibility be damned, destiny be damned she was going to get back to Westfield, to the boys and Eothain…how she didn't know but she would figure it out. Her anger and desperation brought her out of the coma…and then things got a hell of a lot more complicated. Call it a hunch, a feeling, ESP, premonition, what have you but she knew as she woke up and recognized the familiar bedroom that Lawrence wasn't going to let her go easily, if at all. Getting up was easy, staying up was the hard part and she stumbled toward the door where she heard Dean and Sam quietly talking.

"_Dude, trust her. She's going to wake up and when she does you'd better be ready Sammy. The woman I saw in Westfield isn't the Abigail you knew three years ago. She's powerful, more independent, and one hell of a fighter."_

At least Dean knew what she was capable of. She opened the door and used it as support as the brothers turned to look at her.

Sam was by her side supporting her by her waist in a second. Way too quickly for her to comprehend his movement, but memories of him shoving her into the river came back quicker and she pulled away from him using both hands on the door knob for support. He wasn't letting go anytime soon apparently and still tired she relented, shifting her weight onto him.

"Easy Abby," he said quietly as his grip tightened instinctively. The buzz going through him from actually being able to hold her in his arms was electric. It was right and good and brought butterflies to his stomach!

_She was just tired, that had to be it_ she thought to herself. There was no way that the current of energy running through her, making her tingle was the result of Sam's hold on her. _Those days were long over and she reminded herself she was stronger than this_. But her tattoo began to throb as did her head. She was stronger, she wouldn't give in. However she made the fatal mistake of looking into his eyes and she knew that Lawrences pull on her would get stronger. Sam's eyes were filled with adoration, love, guilt, and warmth.

_All the things, minus the guilt, that she saw everytime Eothain looked at her_ she scolded herself before she shut her eyes tightly against the pull of the green spheres. Her tattoo began to throb more and she opened her eyes to see Sam rubbing his chest, above his heart where she saw traces of a tattoo peeking through the neckband of his tee.

"Let's get you sitting down," he said as he walked her toward a couch. Sitting down with her his arm never left her waist. How could he let her go now? She needed him but he needed her more and he was never going to let her go again.

He was too close! God this was going to be difficult since she felt like she could drown in those eyes that meant nothing to her anymore – right? And this strange energy running through her – nothing but nerves, tiredness? "Thanks," it was the safest thing to say.

"You'll feel better soon. You need rest, build up your strength. I'm glad you're awake," he kissed the top of her head and felt her shift out from under him.

In fairytales kisses broke spells, this one had the same effect – it pulled her out of the enchantment he had put her under. "I have to let Eothain know where I am," she said quickly. "He will be worried out of his mind and the boys…they're probably wrecks right now."

And just like that Sam's moment was gone. Her reasoning was coming back to her! But she still stayed still in his arms, she really couldn't move too quickly right now anyway.

Yeah, King Eothain. That was not a subject Sam wanted to hear coming from his love's lips but he had to accept the fact that she had moved on with her life. And boys? That was a new one to Sam. And so began the first thread to untangle in the mess that his brother had created. Well Sam had started it but Dean, in classic Winchester style, had added to it. Two days ago they had received word the king and companions were coming to Lawrence to ask for help in bringing the future queen back. How _that _was going to go was anyone's guess but Sam knew one thing…he couldn't lose her again – especially to another man!

"He's actually on his way here. Should be inside the border by now," he said as he gave his brother a look that pleaded _help me_. Sam was starting down a difficult path, but he would win her over. All he had to do was keep his anger and jealousy deeply hidden and pray the Darkness didn't return.

Eothain was coming to them, which meant she would see him soon which was good. She missed him and the boys. Were they with Darius and would he be with the king? The news got her excited and she noticed her tattoo had stopped throbbing. She had a bit of time to think about the best solution to her problem, now all Sam had to do was agree to it. And he would, he would put country before all else, which was the way it was supposed to be.

"Sam," she said quietly looking at him even as she felt the fear of being completely undone. What the hell was he doing to her that one minute she was in love with her king, the next thinking things she no longer needed to be thinking about her past lover?

"Yeah," he said as he got uncomfortably close to her face. Inches away actually, licking his lips to wet them, like he was going in for a kiss.

Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly as she spoke. "I have decided to stay in Lawrence until May 3rd. That will give you time to come fully into your powers, strengthen the wards to maximum and prevent anything horrible from invading Lawrence. The people will be protected, you and Dean can hunt and rule in peace. My duty to Lawrence will be fulfilled as the wards will not fall again once you are bound with them."

Yes she was speaking but it could be Latin for all he cared. He had zoned in on her mouth, her lips specifically and was only thinking about pressing his to them. The draw to her was strong, and he knew their bond was fighting to reunite them. Now all he had to do was grow the balls to kiss her passionately and…wait, she said she was only going to stay until May 3rd, the day after his 22nd birthday! His first instinct was to protest, to tell her no but a voice in his head stopped him from speaking…just then. A few seconds later he found himself talking but it wasn't with his thoughts that he was speaking.

"Agreed." No, that was not what he was wanting to say at all! "Do what you have to do. We will deal with it." _The hell we will he screamed at himself! You aren't leaving me ever again! _Then he realized the voice inside his head was his mother's…and she had a plan. He just had to trust her on this.

"Thank you," Abby said as she moved closer to Sam's lips, very gently brushing them with her own.

She had not expected him to consent so easily. Her memories showed him a stubborn bastard who wanted what he wanted when he wanted it – but this was a different Sam. She could appreciate this Sam and wanted him to know that indeed _this _Sam would be rewarded. It was her plan B when all else failed. Reward him with what he desired, show him she could be reasonable to his wants as well, then strike if needed. Dirty and cruel but survival was the most important thing right now, at least until Eothain was with her and the boys reunited to her side.

Sam was quiet, to transfixed to the spot and the moment in time to move. As she brushed his lips he didn't have to fight the urge to kiss her senseless, it wasn't there. What was there was joy and thankfulness and love. And his mother's voice in his head.

"_The path of least resistance Sam. Remember everything about growing up with her. What she responds best to. Give her her freedom and she will come around in time. Remember she is well versed in getting what she wants as well. It's going to be a struggle of wills for a while with each side suffering causalities. But it will work out how it's supposed to in the end."_

What his mother meant by that he didn't know but he would heed her advice. Dean clearing his throat broke the moment.

"Think the king is here actually," he said as he looked out the window at the arrival of the king and his party. There were too many soldiers for just an informal meeting he thought. "Somethings up, or does the king always travel with a small battalion?"

Sam helped Abigail to the window and both brother's saw her brow scrunch up. Turning to speak to Dean she said, "No, he seldom travels with that many soldiers. He's expecting a fight. It's best to let me speak to him first, alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him," Sam said. Screw his mother's advice.

"I didn't ask for your permission," Abigail retorted as she slowly made her way to the door and into the hallway.

As Sam started to follow Dean grabbed him by the arm. "Pick your battles wisely Sammy. I'm not cleaning up this mess."

"Abigail," Sam yelled as he jerked free from his brother's grasp!

Dean rolled his eyes. Just like old times he thought to himself as he followed his brother and Abigail into the throne room. Now he couldn't wait until the king figured out that Dean was the one who had kidnapped Abigail in the first place. This was going to be good!


End file.
